Prospero Headquarters
Prospero Headquarters, also known as Prospero H.Q., is the main base of operations of the organisation Prospero, built atop Missionary Hill in San Fierro. Description Prospero H.Q. is a large, white building atop Missionary Hill. The front of the building is fenced off, with a parking lot and guard tower. Out the back of the building is a set of generators so that the building maintains power in the event of localised blackouts. The top of the building houses a helipad. The interior of the building has an ornate and wooden decor. The bottom floor of the building has a large reception desk front and centre, as well as a large glass rest room. The middle floors of the building house many generalised offices, as well as an infirmary. The top floor of the building houses a variety of offices, including The Custodian's, and CJ's. Points of Interest * Reception Desk: Central check-in point for Agents and visitors with queries. Currently manned by Sarah Williams, Prospero's receptionist, and Alex Turner, Prospero's armourer. * Infirmary: Medical centre for injured Agents and personnel. Currently manned by Emma Walker. * CJ's Office: CJ's personal office. * The Custodian's Office: The Custodian's personal office. Contains an exit to the roof. * '''Generators: '''Out the back of the building are a number of generators, and by these generators is a Rhino tank. The back of the building can be accessed by breaking the fence or leaving through the ground floor of the main building. * '''Parking Lot: '''The parking lot at the front of the building contains a number of vehicles, including CJ's personal Infernus. * '''Rooftop Helipad: '''The rooftop helipad can be accessed via the stairs or the door in The Custodian's office. A Hunter helicopter spawns on the pad. Layout The exterior of the building consists of a fairly large parking lot, as well as a guard tower, and an stair access to the roof. Ground Floor The ground floor of the building is a large open area, capped off with a desk which spans from one side of the room to the other. There is a glass 'fishbowl' enclosure in an inner corner of the room which as sofas and a vending machine inside. A large office/lab can be accessed from a door at the side of the ground floor, and there is a stairwell close to the entry which provides access to the upper levels. Floor 1 The building's first floor is home to many offices. These offices are of various sizes, ranging from large offices with several dozen computers, to small offices with only a handful. In addition, there also are various storage rooms on this level, which provide temporary storage for anomalies before they are taken down to the vault using the elevators located on this level. Floor 2 The second floor is home to more offices of various sizes. Most notable on this level are the document depository, which provides a paper archive of all of Prospero's files, and the infirmary, where all Agents are given medical exams and treated in times of injury. There are also another set of vault access elevators located in the centre of this level. Floor 3 (Offices Floor) The third, and top, floor of the building houses offices for senior and notable personnel, including The Custodian, and Carl Johnson. There is also a stairwell to the roof located at the end of this floor. Vault Accessible only through the elevators on the first and second levels, the vault provides a safe and secure storage location for all recovered anomalies. The anomalies in the vault are kept under lock and key with heavy surveillance, and some of the anomalies stored in it are ones recovered when Prospero was initially founded. Trivia * The interior of the H.Q. is the Planning Department interior from the vanilla game. * Despite there being elevators in the interior, the elevators only travel between the first and second floors. This is partially explained in-universe by having them access the vault, however such a layout is highly strange. Gallery ProsperoHQ 1.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.09.39.09.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.09.58.37.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.10.13.01.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.10.35.55.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.10.51.43.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.10.58.07.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.12.12.82.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.12.42.39.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.23.47.53.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.13.05.73.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.13.29.01.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.13.46.01.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.14.11.37.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.14.21.88.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.14.49.03.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.12.19 - 16.14.58.39.jpg Category:Prospero Category:San Fierro Locations